


Taming of the Shrew

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/F, Forced Kissing, Human AU, Slurs, implied rape, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis decides to move to Beach City due to her love of water and the beach. In the process, she finds out that she can work in the area, causing her heart to soar. Therefore, she manages to settle down within Beach City on her own, slowly coming by on her own. However, once she begins to make friends, starts to dull out and become much more relaxing. It's to die for and she wouldn't do a thing to get rid of it. Her life was way too much at ease. Not so much when she gets in a relationship with a woman going by the name of Peridot Olivine, however. From that point on, everything starts to spiral downward until her other friend decides to lift her back up on her feet and help her.





	1. No Escape

Beach City. The quietest city in Delmarva. One that Lapis had always dreamed to going to. Beaches stretching all around, seagulls cawing above her head, the water spraying in her face as she rode along in a boat, and the pungent salty smell of the ocean soaring along her nose. Everything she dreamed of occurring when she could afford to go outside. Mostly, she was tied down with work and all of the shifts provided for her. Ever since she had moved to Beach City, she had decided to work at a coffee shop nearby. It wasn’t a job that paid well but Beach City was somewhere that she always wanted to be… so therefore, it wasn’t that bad. Despite being a pessimist, Lapis enjoyed where she lived. 

Being a resident of Beach City was rough at the start. Lapis had no friends- at all. Not a singular one.The ones at home barely contacted her anymore, calling her a traitor and therefore, she forever cut ties with them. However, during her time at the coffee shop, she had met a bunch of new people. One had been a little gem hybrid. A small boy named Steven. She had heard of the gem race before, multiple times, and it was documented in history that they were dead. But to her knowledge now, they weren't. Steven and his three gem mothers lived peacefully together, occasionally coming to the coffee shop with Steven to give snacks to her. It was pleasant but usually, she declined the sweet treats. 

After meeting the hybrid and the gems, Lapis met someone else. A tall, muscular, and usually sweaty vitiligo woman. The one who always came trotting in during her early morning shifts asking for something like a dark coffee or something she could put her protein powder in. Of course, Lapis seemed to adore her… and therefore, the two had bonded rather well. Even to the point where Lapis had got the woman’s number, name, and sometimes went to the gym with her. Last, but not least, was the smallest of all of them met. A meek girl usually carrying a laptop with her. She looked like she was always being held at gunpoint and sometimes, she was seen taking an inhaler or some sort. Lapis couldn’t help but want to talk to her, causing the two to converse and share thoughts. In the end, after a few heavy months, Lapis’ life was piecing together and she had fell in love with the meek girl who had the name of Peridot Olivine.

However. Lapis’ life didn’t stay in good condition for long. It was slowly crumbling downhill. Months passed along and she remained in the relationship with Peridot. It wasn’t going well, though. At all. She was forbidden to go to work anymore, she was forced to stay with Peridot, and she was practically forced to do whatever the short shrew had said to her. It was so damn annoying- Lapis wished she could leave but Peridot had things against her. Many things. Blackmail. As much as Lapis had the wish to leave, she couldn’t. Even when she messaged Jasper, the vitiligo woman, she couldn’t get out of the house without Peridot looking at the woman like she was some sort of cannibal. It was like Lapis was entrapped within a hell of her own. One that she had created. Mostly because she hadn’t left the relationship at the first signs; a smack that had never received an apology.

Quietly sitting on the small bed in Peridot’s room, she stared toward the TV screen and watched the small woman play her game. Maybe now was her time to be free. Or maybe soon Peridot would head off to work so there’d be some free time for herself… that was possible, right? She sure hoped so. Lapis sighed before she looked down toward her phone once receiving a notification. Oh. It was Jasper. She didn’t even have the chance to open up the text when Peridot had snatched her phone.

“The hell, Peridot?!”  
“Who is Jasper? Are you cheating on me? Lapis, what the fuck is your problem?”  
“Jesus Christ, Peridot. She’s my friend. The one I met at the coffee shop when I was allowed to work.”

Angrily scowling, Peridot typed in a response to the message before she turned the phone off and kept it to herself. What a jerk! Lapis angrily stared at the girl before she folded her arms over her chest. If she had the nerve, she’d retort. However, she didn’t.

“Keep watching me play my game. I soon gotta go to work so while i’m gone, clean the place for me. Make sure my bed is comfortable and don’t track your dirt over the place. Don’t think about touching any of my anime merch, either. If you do, i’ll-”

“I got it! Jeez- I got it. I’ll clean the place and stuff. Calm down. I always clean up when I leave.”

“Alright. And what else happens when I leave?”

“You get a obligatory kiss goodbye. Do you want it now?”

“Actually- yes,” Peridot delightfully cooed and she stood after turning off her game. “By the way, your phone is mine for the day.”

Standing up, Peridot leaned forward and she reached out, roughly pulling Lapis forward to sloppily kiss her on the lips and grope her. Even if Lapis wanted to cringe, she couldn’t. Merely, she forced herself to lean into the kiss despite tasting vomit and stale cheetos in her mouth. Once the kiss was ended, Lapis gratefully pulled away. She was so going to wash her mouth out with a load of bleach after this… urgh. No phone for a day? This was going to be hell. How the fuck was she supposed to cry for help now? Pumpkin was set to attack whenever she tried leaving the house… and whenever some intruder came inside, he was also set to attack. It was like Lapis was in hell at this point. How the fuck would she talk to Jasper now?

“I love you, Peridot.”

“I love you too, Lapis.”

“I’ll see you when I get back. Don’t forget to feed Pumpkin, either. I’ll be ready to have sex with you when i’m back, too. Lube yourself up for me,” Peridot cackled before she waved to Lapis and decided to start heading out. After the small shrew had left, Lapis was left with just herself and her thoughts.


	2. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has nothing to do while Peridot is working. Therefore, she decides to call Jasper and chat with her. In the end, she's convinced by Jasper to call the police but it doesn't work out in neither her favour or Jasper's favour. Things are getting tense.

Playing video games? Not an option. Texting Jasper? Not an option. Playing with Pumpkin? Maybe if she wanted to lose a limb but today, she wanted to keep all of her limbs intact. It felt like forever as the time slid by. What if Jasper ended up messaging her phone? Wait- she could use the house phone. She could call Jasper that way! Standing up, Lapis finally decided to leave the room she was in. After all, Peridot’s bedroom was gross… and there was no way she was cleaning up the place.

Stepping out of the room and into the living room, Lapis went to grab the phone before sitting onto the couch. She dialed Jasper’s number and placed the phone to her ear afterward, awaiting for a response. Hopefully the muscular woman decided to respond because Lapis was a tad nervous… and maybe this was this her chance to escape.

“Hello?” the familiar voice echoed through the phone. Thank god it was Jasper.

“Oh my god- Jasper- don’t message my phone whatever you do. Okay? She took it to work with her and if she knows i’m talking to you, she’ll flip her fucking shit,” she shakily murmured.

“Of course. She’s a fucking psycho. When is she gonna be back from work? Has she hit you lately? Maybe I can come pick you up or maybe you could call the police for when she gets back to your place.”

“No- nonono… I… I don’t know. I want to leave but I can’t. Pumpkin is like some sort of gun. Her dog, I mean. She got him not that long ago and she trained him to attack whenever I go outside without her… and I don’t feel like losing a limb today. If I call the police, I… I don’t know. I just want out of here but she has so many things against me and you know what those things are. I don’t have a criminal record but I just really don’t want to call the police, either,” Lapis started to nervously explain.

“I can call the police for you and give them your address. I can tell them there’s also a vicious dog in the household so they won’t have to worry about being attacked. Lapis… i’m genuinely worried for you. I don’t know what else to do but to tell you to call the police. If you do call them and need a place to stay, just come over to my place. You know where I have my extra set of keys hidden.”

“I know… I… I know- I just don’t know what to do, Jasper…”

“Call the police. It’s not fair that Peridot can keep hitting you while you do nothing but just stand there and take it. It’s like you’re some kind of prisoners. Sometimes I think of you at night and wonder if you’re okay, y’know… plus- I don’t care how smart that rat is, if she tries to take you to court for some bullshit, i’ll help defend you. I’ll also help pay for a lawyer too if you need it. I don’t want you getting any more hurt than you already are, Lapis… so please. Call the cops on her ass. We get rid of her and we celebrate with a party, alright? How does that sound?”

Silence.

A response.

“It sounds… good. I’m calling the cops on her ass. I’ll… be back. Bye, Jasper.”

“See ya’ around, Lapis,” Jasper cooed before deciding to end the call.

Lapis was now left alone with the phone in her hands and the ended call on her end as well. She stared at the phone rather blankly before she started to slowly blink. To call the police or to just wait? She didn’t know what to do… but Jasper told her to call them. Jasper was smarter than she looked- and sounded sometimes, too. Therefore, Lapis started to dial the number and she placed the phone up to her ear. That was until the door opened.

Stepping inside, Peridot froze in her steps as she stared toward Lapis who had fumbled with the phone and turned it off.

“And what do you think you’re doing?"  
"I'm-"  
"Don’t give me that ‘i’m ordering lunch’ shit, either. It's too cliche.”

Standing in the doorway, Peridot remained where she was before she closed the door completely. Her emerald green eyes remained narrowed on the woman in front of her.

Lapis had been caught in the act. There was no way out of this one now.


	3. Escaping the Beast's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peridot comes home, Lapis is faced with another problem. Being hurt. However, after cowering away in her room for a bit, she figures out a plan on how to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of at home medical procedures occur within this chapter. Proceed with your own caution.

“I was ordering lunch. I wanted to surprise you when you came home. I thought you would like it if we had pizza or something.”

“Oh, sure, and I was out running around doing nothing all day. Lapis- i’m not fucking retarded.”

“Peridot- I swear to God I-”

“You don’t even fucking believe in God so don’t give me that shit either!”

Storming over toward the somewhat taller woman, Peridot didn’t hesitate to roughly kick her in the shin, watching as Lapis fell over in pain. Reaching out, she tightly grabbed at Lapis’ hair and she angrily scowled.

“Please- stop-” Lapis begged only to be smacked across the face.

“I’ve had enough of your shit. Go in your room and start cleaning up that shitshack. Don’t come out until I tell you to come out, either. I don’t want to hear anything else you have to say. So go. By the way- you’re going to work with me tomorrow. I don’t trust you here alone anymore. And you’re not getting any lunch tonight, either. Nothing. Not even a drink unless you want to drink toilet water or eat your own shit. Good luck with that, asshole,” Peridot spat. Letting go of Lapis’ hair, she pushed the woman back onto the floor before storming into the kitchen. 

Scrambling to her feet, Lapis rushed toward her own room and she stumbled a bit as she entered. Managing to get inside her room, she lightly closed the door. Lapis reached out toward the lock, slowly twisting it and coughing when it locked so Peridot wouldn’t hear the noise. That was it- she had enough of Peridot. Blackmail or not, she needed to be free. If she were in prison, she’d be treated better in there.

Rubbing at her legs and wincing, she eventually decided to go toward her closet, quietly taking out a backpack. What did she need to take with her? Clothes. She had clothes. Quietly, Lapis started to clean up her room, packing clothes into her bag. She grabbed a sweater out of her closet and put it on, making sure she’d be warm for now. She glanced around and made sure nothing was around or watching before she slipped her hand under her mattress, taking out a wad of cash. She had stolen it from Peridot the other week and of course, Peridot still hadn’t found out. Lapis silently zipped up the bag and she pondered. What else did she have to take? Nothing. All she had was her backpack with her clothes and money in it. Now… all she had to do was go to Jasper. 

Lapis silently opened the window and flinched once feeling the cold air. She didn’t have much time. Pumpkin would soon smell the fresh air and come barking at the door. Lapis glanced down toward the drop, biting her lip and looking at the door. She heard claws already clicking at the floor, causing her to panic a bit. Immediately, she scooted toward the window and used her dresser to assist her out of the room. Lapis had slipped out of the room and the drop was a rough one but she didn’t care. Despite the pain, adrenaline was coursing through her body and telling her to take flight. As soon as she heard the barks and a familiarly angry voice, Lapis started to run as fast as she could. Not even hesitating, she ran through the streets barefoot, glad that the sidewalks were smooth. Nonetheless, she continued pushing through the cold air, heavily panting and eventually rushing up a flight of stairs to someone’s house. Lapis didn’t even bother to knock- she just opened the door and rushed in before slamming it shut and locking it.

Golden eyes adjusted back toward whoever had entered. Dark hands cautiously held onto a broom and the holder had inched toward the porch where Lapis was. Eventually, the hands let go of the broom and rushed to aid the figure who had dropped in the porch.

“Lapis?! How the hell did you get here?”

“Ran,” Lapis panted, scooting away from Jasper just a bit as she panicked a bit. Her head pressed against the door and she squeezed her eyes shut. As Lapis took the time to catch her breath, she flinched and froze in place once she felt something touch her foot.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Bleeding.”

“Yeah. Bleeding blood.”

Jasper stood up and she slowly reached her hands out toward Lapis, knowing that she would flinch. Nonetheless, as Lapis took her hands, Jasper slowly assisted the woman up and led her to the living room. Sitting Lapis onto the couch and placing her bag by her side, Jasper pulled the coffee table forward and she propped Lapis’ foot up on it.

“I hope you don’t have aids.”

“Nope. No aids,” Lapis forced a laugh, closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch. However, her eyes shot open once she heard Jasper move, settling down once she watched her leaving to go somewhere else. What was she doing? No- Jasper wouldn’t hurt her… she knew Jasper would never hurt her. Thus, Lapis tried to calm down. She watched the vitiligo woman return with a bunch of supplies, watching her kneel down afterward.

Jasper looked toward Lapis and she then started laying everything side. Hydrogen peroxide, gauze, bandages, a pair of tweezers, cotton swabs, and even q-tips. Lapis only stared at the equipment Jasper was laying down before she shivered. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna take that piece of glass out of your foot. It might hurt but it’s better than a trip to the hospital. So can I touch you?”

Staring at the multicoloured woman, Lapis took a deep breath and she reached out to grab a pillow. She held onto it and squeezed onto it tightly as she nodded.

Jasper reached out and she started to get to work. She cleaned off the tweezers with the peroxide, trying to sterilize it to the best of her ability. Then, she reached out and softly gripped Lapis’ ankle to prevent her from kicking. The woman started to work at Lapis’ foot, using the tweezers to take out the piece of glass. She noticed Lapis had her face against the pillow and thus, she continued.

“If the pain is too much, i’ll stop for a bit-”

“Keep going.”

Nodding lightly, Jasper resumed her work. She managed to get the piece of glass out of Lapis’ foot before she took her phone out of her pocket and used the flashlight to try and see if any other pieces of glass were embedded in the skin. No more glass. She turned off her phone and put it in her pocket, laying the tweezers aside. The tall woman dabbed a bit of peroxide onto the q-tip afterward, gently going about the wound and cleaning it up to prevent infections. After, she used a cotton ball to dab directly onto the wound, frowning when Lapis had screamed into the pillow. Laying the used supplies aside, she started to wrap the wound up with gauze and eventually started to wrap it up with a bandage and keeping it together with a bandage clip. Cleaning up the supplies and using disinfectant wipes to rid of the blood on her coffee table, she started to put everything where it belonged afterward. Jasper returned shortly after, looking toward Lapis who had pushed the coffee table away and adjusted it to where it once was.

“Need anything else?”

“... no.”

“Do you want a glass of water? Or a few crackers? I’m probably gonna have some rice soon if you want that too.”

Tempting. 

“... maybe.”

“Lapis- it’s okay to eat. It’s okay to drink. You’re here with me now. You’re not gonna be starved here or deprived from basic human needs. If you want to eat, tell me. Honestly- tell me what you want. I don’t care if you want to eat noodles or whatever. Just say something and i’ll cook it.”

Even more tempting.

“Matsusaka beef stew.”

“Aw. Shit. I ran out of matsusaka the other day. Anything else you want?”

“Anything with fish?”

“Oh- shit- I think I have salmon here. Want that?” A quick nod from Lapis and Jasper smiled. With that, Jasper had decided to start preparing lunch for the two. 

Though the preparation was long, Jasper didn’t mind at all. Neither did Lapis. Eventually, the meal was set upon the table; Jasper had a glass of water and Lapis, of course, had a bit of soda. It was a rarity for Jasper to have such a thing in her house but nonetheless, it was there and Lapis was bound to take just a bit. Maybe sticking around Jasper would be good for now… until Peridot would hunt her down. Lapis no longer focused on Peridot for the time being, wanting to think positive and eat. After the meal was over, Lapis had assisted Jasper in cleaning the dishes before it was time for bed. 

Even if she felt bad due to the fact that Jasper was now sleeping on the couch, she had to deal with it. Jasper had willingly handed her bed over. Even if she was capable of sleeping on the couch, she still felt weird sleeping in Jasper’s bed. Nonetheless, as the night was high and alert, the two within the household were bound to fall asleep. Jasper, of course, was sound asleep and in a deep sleep while Lapis was in a much lighter sleep. It would take plenty of adjustments until she would sleep soundly and not rouse at every single noise.


	4. Barking and Clicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper goes out to the gym to work out and Lapis stays home. However, she doesn't realize that she was being stalked all along. Her life turns upside down once again.

A few weeks had started to slide by as Lapis started to adjust to her new life with Jasper. She was still on edge however. With the thought Peridot was out there and searching for her, Lapis could barely sleep at night. Even if she didn’t want to be a brat, she had to. She ended up sharing a bed with Jasper for the nights she normally had upsetting dreams. However, when relaxing, she slept on her own in the living room. After all, she had started adjusting to sleeping on the couch after her anxiety had toned down. 

Curled up on the couch, Lapis stared toward the television and she adjusted her gaze once she heard footsteps. Jasper. She looked at the large piebald woman trotting down the hall with a wide grin on her face. What was that look for? Lapis stared a bit longer, pulling her bag of chips closer. Even if it wasn’t healthy and Jasper didn’t approve of it, she was hungry. Plus- Jasper had bought the chips just for her. Maybe Jasper just wanted to plump her up so she’d have something to smack around and play with. No- Jasper cared about her! Before anymore intrusive thoughts swarmed her head, she heard the woman speak. 

“Hey. Are you ready to go outside with me? Like I said, it’s my day off and I wanna go to the gym,” the woman spoke as she energetically stretched about, eventually starting to jog on the spot.

“Ehhh… i’m not the type to work out…”

“Really? You should work those chips off. Maybe we could stay at home and do some pushups.”

“No thanks. I’ll stay here. Thanks for the offer though, I guess,” she murmured, munching on another chip.

So much for that. Jasper happily smiled and she waved to Lapis afterward.

“I’ll be back. You know my number so all you have to do is use the house phone or whatever. And yeah- i’ll be back before dark. Bye,” she cooed.

Lapis watched Jasper leave with her house keys and her phone. She sat up a bit more to see where Jasper was going from the window in the distance. Jogging along and down the block. Sheesh… how did anyone even have that much energy? Lapis settled down once again, deciding to flick through the TV channels as she munched on chips. Honestly, life was boring… but it was better than being held captive by some psychotic bitch. Nonetheless, the young woman remained where she was, eventually settling on a channel to watch. After a while, Lapis eventually finished off her chips. She went to grab some soda to drink and later on, she went to clean up. It felt like forever waiting for Jasper.

However, as time slid by, Lapis listened for a bit longer and she realized the door was beginning to click. She turned around, looking at the door and tilting her head a bit. Eh. That was probably Jasper. Therefore, she settled down.

That was until she had heard a snort. Shooting up once again, she turned around and looked at the door, noticing a canine peer in. Just not any canine. It was Pumpkin. Shortly behind him was Peridot. With wide eyes, Lapis immediately ducked down and she started to creep toward Jasper’s room where one of the phones were. Did Jasper have any weapons in her house? She hoped so. Thus, she quietly continued to the woman’s room only to close the door and lock it. With that, she silently stood up and went to grab the phone as she hid in Jasper’s closet. She started to dial the number, her breathing heavy despite wanting to be quiet. That was until she heard a bark. Bark. Bark.

“What is it boy? You found her?”  
Bark. Bark. Bark.  
Ratte. Rattle. Click.

The door opened.  
Lapis’ heart raced.  
Click. Click. Click.  
Pat. Pat. Pat.   
Feet and claws.  
Sniff. Sniff.  
Bark.  
Bark.  
Bark.

“Good boy!” 

 

Peridot opened up the closet door and immediately, Lapis felt her entire body crumble. She kept the phone close, her blue eyes darting back to the growling canine and Peridot. She opened her mouth to speak before finally screaming.

“Jasper- oh my god- Jasper- hurry up!”

The phone had been snatched from her and Peridot ended the call as she tossed it on the bed.

“You thought you could run. But you can’t. There’s no escape, Lapis. You’re mine.”


	5. Spotted

Lapis, obviously in a panic, widened her eyes and she stepped back further into the closet in an attempt to get away. She knew she was an agile young woman. She knew she could easily climb away from Peridot and get to the top shelf. But how long would that shelf last? Or how high could Peridot lift up her mutt? Only one way to find out. Lapis immediately squat Pumpkin’s nose in the closet door, making the canine yowl and Peridot immediately kneel down to aid him. With the closet door closed, Lapis scrambled across a few boxes and toward the top of the closet where she laid down on the shelf and hid herself underneath a few messy shirts. She held her breath, barely peering out from where she was. Where the fuck was Jasper? Why wasn’t she coming back yet?!

Quiet. Odd silence. Slam- the closet doors had been opened. 

“Lapis. I fucking know you’re in here! Get the hell out!”

Sniff. Sniff. Sneeze.

Pumpkin had started to bark and before Lapis even had the chance to do anything, the shelf gave way.

The young woman tumbled over and she pushed herself up, stomping on Pumpkin’s paw and kicking Peridot over before she started to run. Before she left the room, she slammed the door shut and frantically looked around. Where the fuck could she go? Kitchen- she had to get to the kitchen. As fast as possible, too. Running as fast as her legs could take her, Lapis winced once she heard claws behind her. Falling over, she screamed out in pain once Pumpkin had tackled her to the ground and leaned in to bite at the back of her neck.

“Whore. You’re coming back with me. You thought you could get away, didn’t you? You can’t. There’s no escaping. You’re mine and mine forever. You know what? We should get married. So you can /never/ leave me ever again,” Peridot spat at Lapis, reaching down to grab her by the hair.

Once Pumpkin had moved, Lapis had winced and she tried to reach up and grab her hair.

“Anyway, who owns this place? Jasper? Is she your bodyguard?”

“N-No. She’s a friend,” Lapis winced, trying to pull away from the other.

Smacking Lapis across the face, Peridot smiled at the tears rolling down Lapis’ cheeks.

“Tell me. She’s not your friend. I’m your friend. Your one and only.”

“I’m… i’m your one and only friend.”

“And you’re my dirty slut…”

“What- no-”

Smack. Lapis only cried a bit more, cupping her cheek and frowning a bit. She wiped a bit of blood leaking from her nose before she sniffed it back into her mouth and spat it into Peridot’s face instead. Not a good idea as it only resulted in another hit.

“Tell me how much you love me and how much of a filthy slut you are. Come on, speak up, whore!”

“I’m so sorry, Peridot. I love you- I love you and i’m so sorry. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry-”

“Good girl. Come on. Let’s get back. If anyone asks what happened to you, just say that you fell down or that Pumpkin jumped on you by accident. Alright? Now let’s go. You too, Mom’s boy,” she cooed to her dog and with that, she let go of Lapis’ hair only to forcefully hold onto her hand. Peridot started to drag Lapis along, forcing her out of the abode and onto the sidewalk as she continued walking along. However, they necessarily didn’t get the chance to start walking. A tall woman blocked the stairs after the door to the abode had opened. Peridot stared and she slowly blinked.

“Uh… excuse me? Who are you?”

“Lapis’ friend. Jasper. Who the fuck are you? And why the hell were you in my house- and the fuck? Your mutt isn’t even on a leash. You know that’s wrong.”

“Oh. Lapis- you know what’s going on. Right?”

Lapis gulped.

“Pumpkin accidentally attacked me,” she murmured, refusing to pull her hand away.

“Yeah. He accidentally jumped on- woah- hey!” Peridot frowned once Lapis was hauled away from her.

Jasper held Lapis close though her hold was more warm and gentle. More soft and embracing. More smooth and delicate. There was no harm in her hold and despite the flinch from Lapis, she continued to lightly hold her close. Instead, she stared at Peridot with disapproving golden eyes. 

“Bull fucking shit.”

“Ah- what?” Peridot peeped. “Can you like… let Lapis go? She doesn’t like being touched-”

“So why the fuck did you barge into /my/ house and shit? You should think before you do shit. First of all? Lapis is smart. You took that phone from her but you didn’t hang it up. She knew what to do when your toxic ass rolled around. Second of all, that entire call was recorded on my phone for when I take you court. Lastly, yeah, I have security cameras in my house. And if you think about sicing your dog on me, i’ll snap his neck in self defense. I would do the same to you but i’d like to see you suffer like you made Lapis do.”

Gulp. 

Peridot shakily frowned and she bit her lip afterward.

“I have more money than you. I can afford a better lawyer than you, too.”

Jasper laughed and she rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, cool. Now get the hell out of my face before I call the cops. /Immediately/.”

Peridot didn’t take long to start walking down the stairs with Pumpkin close by. As she started to leave, she grumbled a bit and started talking to her dog.

Jasper watched Peridot leave before she started toward the abode, gently pulling Lapis along.

“I’ll get you fixed up. Do you want some hot chocolate?” she asked, closing the door.

Lapis shook her head. She went to sit on the couch, pulling a few blankets close to herself. She shakily sighed and frowned while staring toward Jasper. It was obvious she was worked up about what had just happened. After all, it wasn’t all the time that something like that happened. She paused for a moment before eventually nodding.

“Please.”

“Alright. Anything else?”

“Chips… uh… and maybe you to sit with me.”

“Got it. I’ll sit down in a bit and then we can watch a movie. I’ll file a complaint against Peridot soon and show the proof to the court. We’ll throw that ugly shrew into jail one day,” Jasper laughed as Lapis giggled afterward. With that, the night decided to gently drag along after Jasper had started to tend to Lapis. After finishing up, she decided to sit with the other so they could relax together and try to forget about the whole ordeal that had happened in the day.


	6. Dismissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Lapis are adjusting to a new life while they prep for an upcoming court case. Will they win the case or not? Only time will tell, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one do court

The following few weeks had been just a tad rough. Especially for Lapis. She had nowhere to stay, still no job, and she was paranoid out of her mind in going anywhere in the universe. If she went alone, she could barely function. That’s why Jasper was there for her. The vitiligo woman stuck by Lapis like a fly to a trap; moving wherever she went, she was there for her friend. To protect her and care for her. Jasper provided a home for the other woman as well as clothes, food, a bed, and lots of affection. She was trying her best to help Lapis settle down in her new life. Maybe one day, Lapis would be ready for her own home as such. But now, it was time to take things slow. Settling into a new life wasn’t the easiest. 

Especially after being a victim to abuse. Constantly jumping at the slightest noises, looking fearful at loud tones, and trying to hide all the time. Jasper was debating whether she could book a therapy appointment for the other or at least try her with something such as fluoxetine or some other calming agent. Anything for her friend, honestly. 

As the weeks trailed along, a month passed. A court case was coming up. 

There were a few papers to fill out for an upcoming court case and Jasper had been there for Lapis to help her with them. Not to mention that she had gathered as much evidence as possible. Including one certain thing. Eventually settling away papers within a neatly packed folder, Jasper brushed through her hair and she took the moment to take them all out and check them over once again. Every single bit of evidence she had was there. All of it. Even her USB stick which, in turn, she had information on. 

Checking over what she had one last time, Jasper furrowed her brow and she groaned.

“Papers? Check. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…” she continued to count, “twenty three… twenty four. Alright. That’s there..” she mumbled. Putting the papers back where they belonged, she grumbled a bit and brushed her hair back once again. Did she have everything? She figured she did. Thus, after settling away her papers and checking one last time that the USB stick was within the folder, she finally tucked the folder away into her purse. Now… where was Lapis?

“Lapis. We gotta get ready to go. We’re soon gonna be called in for our case. You don’t have to worry because i’ll be there with you. I’ll be close to you. Remember? I’m your lawyer. I have more evidence and proof than anyone could ever gather,” she proudly echoed.

However, there was no response from Lapis. She remained standing in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. As she continued to look at herself, she slowly blinked before gently sighing. Did she look appealing enough for a court case? She couldn’t really tell. Nonetheless, she continued to stare at herself before adjusting her baggy black top. Was this enough? Was she allowed to wear this into court? Maybe she could see what Jasper was wearing… after all, the other was calling out to her. Therefore, she stepped back a bit and exited the bathroom to go see Jasper. Oh. Oh- she looked kinda… fancy… and pretty. Staring for a bit, she couldn’t help but quietly make her way toward the other before simply pressing her face against Jasper’s belly.

“Nervous about this?”

“Yeah. And how people think I look.”

“You look ready for bed, Lapis,” Jasper laughed, probing a small chuckle from the other.

“Look. If we win this court case, i’ll treat you to the best day of your life. And i’m guarantee that we’ll win this case.”

Pessimism strikes.

“What if we don’t win?” Lapis asked as she looked up toward Jasper.

“We try again but instead we get an actual lawyer.”

“Jasper…. you know how much they cost.”

“Yeah,” Jasper mumbled. As she shook her head, she gently yet slowly reached out to stroke through Lapis’ hair. When the other flinched, she frowned a bit before she gently pulled her hand away from Lapis. At least she was better than a while ago. “Now. Let’s go.”

***

At the court. Time was ticking. When would she get her chance to speak? Peridot was putting out a bit of evidence as well as her lawyer, only making the other feel a tad nervous. Even if it sounded real, was it real? Not to mention that Lapis was nervous as well, quietly sitting where she was. Eventually, it was time to speak. Her turn. Thus, she stood up and ushered Lapis by her side.

“We’re fighters. We’ll win this,” she whispered.

Standing up tall and proud, Jasper took her folder out of her bag and she opened it up. She looked toward the judge and she smiled proudly.

“I have my evidence right here as well. I can prove it. I also have evidence on my phone which I can show,” she spoke. With that, Jasper opened up her folder and she took her phone out of her pocket to place down onto the desk. She knew exactly what she was doing… and she knew she’d win this case.

“Then show it and stop messing around.”

“Understood, ma’am. Okay. First of all, i’d like to point out that Peridot has trained her dog to attack Lapis if she tried to leave. Peridot’s dog, Pumpkin, will attack Lapis if she goes for the door. That’s why Lapis couldn’t leave whenever she wanted. At the moment, I can’t prove that since she doesn’t have her dog here. But there is something I can prove. Let me see... “ she murmured.

Flicking through her papers a bit more, she shook her head and started to list off more claims. Her words were the truth and didn’t consist of any lies unlike Peridot spoke of. However, the time was ticking and eventually, Jasper handed over her USB stick which was able to be displayed onto the television within the courtroom.

“This is when Peridot came looking for Lapis. She broke into my house. I’m pretty sure I locked the door when I left; I went for a jog and Lapis stayed in my place. See? The security camera around my house caught the footage of Peridot and her dog. They’re going into my place… and skip forward, you can see us all arguing riiiiiight… there. There’s more evidence on my phone from when Lapis had called me panicking. Here’s the call.”

Jasper presented the audio recording phone call before she eventually ended the recording and placed her phone in her pocket. Clearing up her workspace, she looked toward the judge.

Staring at Peridot and then toward Jasper, the judge furrowed her brow and she frowned angrily. Though Peridot had many more points, Jasper’s points were little and… literally to the point. Not to mention that Jasper had more evidence as well. 

“Peridot Olivine is guilty for domestic abuse. According to law, she will serve four years maximum in jail and with her best behaviour, she will get out of jail within those four years. Case dismissed.” Smack. Smack. The gavel was gone and Peridot looked absolutely furious as she was escorted away by the police.

“At least someone take care of my dog!” she cried out.

Jasper rolled her eyes and she gathered her belongings before putting them within her bag. With that, she settled everything away and let out a surprised huff once Lapis tackled her in a hug. Looking down to the other, she smiled and held her in a small hug.

“I told you we would’ve won.”

“Jasper- thank you so much- Jasper… oh god… what the fuck- thank you so much,” she choked out as she cried against the other. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cuddled against the other woman, eventually hiding against the crook of her neck once she had been lift up. 

Jasper made sure she had everything with her before she started to leave. Now it was time to go. 

“Now, let’s go have the best day of our lives.”

***

First stop. The mall. Jasper and Lapis had went shopping for as many things as possible. First of all, Jasper had bought a few shirts for herself and a nice pair of yoga pants. Lapis spotted a few paints and canvases that she wanted but didn’t dare say it. It ended up that Jasper noticed she wanted them. Thus, that was one thing Lapis got. Not to mention that she had also received a small plush bluejay from a crane game that she had played. It was like Lapis had been a child all over again, receiving what she hadn’t from her childhood. At this point, she felt like she could just die in peace. Even more so when Jasper had decided to end the day at an ice cream parlor. It had been so long that she had been at an ice cream parlor. Maybe the last time was when her mother had passed away so long ago. Bittersweet memories but… she didn’t mind. She was trying her best to think positive. After all, she had won a court case with Jasper. Peridot was locked up and gone for four years. Four years. So many days- she would be gone! And eventually- ugh- Lapis couldn’t think straight. For the first time in eons, her mind was swarming with positive thoughts.

The two sat together at a small table outside. Jasper had a milkshake and Lapis on the other hand decided she’d have a sundae. Thus, the two conversed for a bit longer, continuing to happily share time together. Eventually, it was time to go home. But the day wasn’t over just yet. Jasper decided that they could go out and watch the stars. So, they did.

“I can’t believe we won that court case,” Lapis mumbled, glancing toward the sky.

“I told you we’d win,” Jasper happily cooed.

Lapis nodded and she proceeded to stare toward the stars. Eventually, she pointed. “I don’t know much about constellations but that looks like a dipper.”

“It is. It’s the little one.”

“Is there a difference between the big and little?”

Jasper shrugged before she laughed. “Don’t have a clue, honestly. I’m not really like… y’know… super into space and all that jazz. I mean- I kinda am but… not hugely. Just kinda moderately,” she murmured. Continuing to look toward the sky, she gasped softly and gestured toward a shooting star. “Look!”

“A comet.”

“Shooting star! Make a wish,” Jasper chirped. With her hands on her face, she closed her eyes and decided to make a wish. Lapis only stared for a bit before she laughed.

“Seriously? Wishes aren’t real. Just like ghosts and zombies. Not real.”

“They’re real. Wishes, ghosts, and zombies,” Jasper murmured.

“So what’d you wish for, big baby?”

Jasper looked toward Lapis and she grinned. “I can’t tell you because it won’t come true.”

Lapis, leaning forward, decided to sit up on her knees and stare Jasper in the eye. Eventually, she decided to reach out to wrap her arms around the other before embracing her into a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and contently leaned toward Jasper when the other surprisedly widened her eyes. Eventually, the two settled down and Lapis slowly settled down next to Jasper.

“Did I just grant your wish?”

Jasper, nervously smiling and trying to wipe the blush off of her face, nodded. 

“Maybe… maybe not…”

“So you’re saying you wished for more kisses from me? Wow. I should’ve wished for kisses from you,” she rolled her eyes and was quickly surprised when the other had gently kissed her on the cheek. Oh. She hadn’t expected that. Thus, Lapis continued to stare at Jasper before she slowly blinked.

“You know… you know I love you, right?” Lapis gently murmured to Lapis.

“Yeah.. and I love you too, Lapis,” Jasper quietly responded. Leaning toward Lapis, she closed her eyes and pressed against the other.

“Can we make us official?” she asked softly.

Jasper nodded and she settled down against Lapis as she wrapped her arm around the other. Eventually, the two continued to look toward the stars and Jasper delightfully cuddled against the other while Lapis snuggled underneath her arm.

“Thanks, Jasper. Thanks for everything. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lapis. I’ll always be here for you. Forever and ever.”


End file.
